friends and best friends
by AnimalLoverToTheMax.3456
Summary: what friends do versus what best friends do.


**Friends** will make plans with your parents before they come to your house. **Best friends** will barge through the door and yell, "I'M HOME!" **Friends **will bring you your homework when you're home sick. **Best friends** will stuff it down a paper shredder for you and then blame it on their dog. **Friends **will leave you behind if that is what the crowd is doing. **Best friends** will kick the whole crowd's butt that left you. **Friends** ask you to write down your number for them. **Best friends** have you on speed dial. **Friends** have to be told not to tell anyone. **Best friends** already know not to tell. **Friends** will help you when you're lost. **Best friends** will give you bad directions and screw with your compass. **Friends **will go with you to a concert. **Best friends** will help you kidnap the band. **Friends** will hide you from the cops. **Best friends** are probably the reason they are after you. **Friends **will bail you out of prison. **Best friends** will be sitting next to you saying, "We screwed up, didn't we? But dang... that was awesome!" **Friends **will find you your Prince Charming. **Best friends** will find him, kidnap him, and then bring him to you. **Friends** will comfort you when he breaks up with you. **Best friends** will call him and whisper into the receiver, "Seven days…" **Friends **will help you learn how to drive. **Best friends** will help you roll the car into the lake so you can collect the insurance. **Friends** borrow your stuff for a few days and then return it. **Best friends** have had your stuff for so long they've forgotten it's yours. **Friends **will leave when they feel insulted. **Best friends** will forgive you even if you don't know what you said wrong. **Friends** will ask you if you're okay when you're crying. **Best friends** will cry with you and then go beat up the sorry loser who made you cry. **Friends** will offer you a soda. **Best friends** will dump theirs on you. **Friends** will console you when your house catches on fire. **Best friends** will roast marshmallows and flirt with the firemen. **Friends** will ask, "Hey, are you okay?" **Best friends** will load up their shotgun before you can tell them what's wrong. **Friends **tell you that you look nice. **Best friends **will tell you that your outfit looks like puke and help you find a new one ten minutes before school starts. **Friends** say "good luck" when you go get your ears pierced. **Best friends **help pick out your studs, take before and after pictures of your earlobes, and then put up with the unending questions and mirror-staring. **Friends** roll their eyes when you start rambling yet again about your boyfriend (the fourth time that night). **Best friends** start rambling with you. **Friends **smile amusedly when you get obsessed with something. **Best friends **get obsessed with you. **Friends** say "See you later!" **Best friends** say "I LUUUUUUUUUHHHHHVVVV you! DON'T LEEEEEAVVVE!" and tackle/hugs you. **Friends **forgive you. **Best friends** hold a fake grudge against you until you let them borrow a hair band. **Friends** tell jokes with you. **Best friends **have countless inside jokes with you. **Friends **will help you move. **Best friends** will help you move the bodies. **Friends **meet your boyfriend and say "Nice to meet you." **Best friends** meet your boyfriend and scare the crap out of him by threatening to break every bone in his body if he hurts you. **Friends **think you're insane for jumping off a roof onto a trampoline. **Best friends** are jumping right after you. **Friends** come over every couple of months for a sleepover. **Best friends **are your weekend boarders. **Friends** are shy around your boyfriend. **Best friends **will tease him until he blushes redder than a fire truck. **Friends** call you crazy for running through the bleachers yelling, "IT'S PICKLE TIME!" **Best friends** say, "NO. IT'S CUCUMBER TIME!" and then run with you. **Friends** will be crying at your funeral. **Best friends **will be sitting in jail for killing the guy who murdered you. **Friends** will ignore this. **Best friends** will repost this crap!


End file.
